Sociopathic
by xBadeTrainx
Summary: She never would of thought that he actually killed her.


**I feel so bad about what I said about Lacey in my Janny one shot, because I've learn to love her as a character, especially since the episode last night. I'm so happy she and Jo are friends again, but they're pissed at Danny so it's sort of bitter sweet. Anyways, I am done with my small rant so, here this goes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twisted.**

Sociopathic

They shouldn't have trusted him in the first place. He was just so charming and persuasive and they used to be _best friends._ Now all he did was lie to them and he had the nerve to tell them he still cared about them? Danny Desai was a sociopath, even though he refused to admit it. Jo Masterson and Lacey Porter knew that now, yet Danny refused to tell _anyone_ that it was true because even if he did kill Regina Crane, doesn't make him a sociopath.

It was over two months ago that Danny had been caught. Little seductive Regina had hid a recording camera to capture her and Danny's little 'session'. She had hidden it so well the police didn't find it until three months ago. It showed clear footage of Danny beating Regina to death. The girls refused to believe it until they had seen it themselves.

Danny was now in jail for twenty five years. He was lucky it wasn't for life after what Regina's mother, Gloria had tried to do. He didn't get visitors at all in that first week. His mother was sickened, but promised Danny that she would visit him (eventually). He was surprised to hear that he did have a visitor. He thought it was his mother, though, not his childhood best friend, Jo.

She sat down across from him a blank expression on her face. He gave her a small smile through the glass before picking up the telephone. She took a deep breath before picking up the telephone as well. "Hey, Jo." He greeted her in his charming voice. His voice cracked a little, but Jo wasn't melting in his arms like she used to do. Her face was hard and cold something Danny was quite used to seeing from her. He hated talked to her since the night before they had found out that Danny had actually killed Regina. Himself, Lacey and Jo were in their tree house creating a bonfire and laughing just like old times.

When Chief Masterson had told Jo and Lacey the news they didn't believe it. They wanted proof, but Chief Masterson didn't want to show them, that would just be another scar in their life. Then they insisted that they'd talk to Danny and he gave in and showed them the video. Jo was on the verge of tears, but Lacey just burst out into sobs that her boyfriend (ex boyfriend) had killed her best friend. They refused to talk or visit Danny after that.

"I can't believe you." Jo told him, her voice cracking. "Lacey and I we trusted you. You didn't even care about us. What did you think was going to go down Danny? You would end up framing someone for your sin? And that poor person would suffer in jail for twenty five years?" Danny looked down. "You're a sociopath." Danny's head snapped up. He shook his head, desperately.

"I'm not." He tried to look her dead in the eyes. "I care too much about you and Lacey to be one." Jo wanted to slap him across the face. The nerve that asshole had.

"You care about us so much Danny?" she challenged him. Her blue eyes shot daggers at him. If looks could kill, Danny would be long gone. She hated him so much and he claimed that he cared about her so much? She never hated Danny so much in her entire life. She never hated anyone so much in her entire life. "Then why did you lie to our faces? Made us trust you? You don't care, Danny. You just used us to cover up your pathetic lie."

"I didn't want to be separated from you guys again." He protested. Jo rolled her eyes and laughed bitterly. She shook her head, a deadly smile playing on her lips. "If you didn't want to be separated from us, you shouldn't have killed Regina."

"She knew why I killed my aunt, I was protecting you and Lacey!" he protested. Jo looked at him like he was mentally insane (which in this case he must be). Jo slammed her free hand down on the table, while the other one squeezed the old styled telephone tightly to her ear. "She was_ drunk,_ Danny! Are you that stupid? She couldn't possibly know why!"

"You don't know that!" Danny took a deep breath to calm down. Jo shook her head. "No, I do know that. You know Regina was such a bitch, that she would do anything to get her way, especially with you in her bed." Danny pressed his lips together. It was silent between them for a moment, taking away the tension slightly from them. Jo looked down and heaved a sigh.

"You never told me why..." Jo said quietly. Danny was confused for a moment. Jo looked up and met his eyes. "You never told me why you killed your aunt." Danny looked away from her and sighed.

"Oh, Danny, cut the crap!" Jo snapped at him. Danny looked back at her with a blank expression and she continued talking. "Stop saying that shit that your protecting me, because Danny, what the hell are you putting me in danger from by telling me? What are you freaking protecting me from?"

Danny bit his lip. He didn't answer her and Jo waited impatiently for him to. She gave him a look as if asking if he was going to say it or not. He shook his head. "I can't. I'm sorry, Jo." He sighed.

"No you're not." Jo laughed dryly. Danny frowned; he hated when Jo treated him this way. He was just trying to protect her and Lacey, he really was. At least that's what he told them and they used to believe him. Danny tried to change the subject, maybe to ease the tension. He knew it was a long shot, but may as well try.

"So, where's Lace?" he asked her. Jo rolled her eyes at how casual he was being, like they were at the lockers and at school, like they were still best friends.

"I didn't even tell her I was coming," Jo admitted. She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't want you to lose each other because of me." He told her seriously. He gave her a serious look and Jo took a deep breath. "We already agreed it wouldn't. We shouldn't let you tear us apart." Jo meant it to be as hurtful as it sounded and she hoped Danny would be hurt. He showed that he was upset and hurt by the statement, but Jo just thought that he was mimicking human emotion.

She swore that he could read her mind. "I'm not mimicking human emotion, I swear." He chuckled a little, but it left Jo unimpressed. She was stronger than she was months ago, she wasn't going to let Danny tear her down and break down the walls she had built.

More silence came to be. "I mean it, though." Danny spoke up. "I care so much about you and Lacey. I'm not some socio. You have to believe me, Jo." His voice was softer and quieter as if he was talking to a newborn baby.

"How can I believe you with all those damn lies you've told before?" Jo sighed, as if she was giving up. "You know what I'm just going to go. Goodbye, Danny. Have fun in prison." Her voice was dripping in sarcasm. She was about to hang up the phone was Danny stopped her.

"Jo! Wait please!" he pleaded. Jo tried to resist the urge in Danny's voice. She closed her eyes at how stupid she was being and held the telephone back to her ear. Danny smiled at her thankfully. "I...I want to thank you for coming and for sticking by me, even if I was such an asshole. I am so sorry that I couldn't stick by you." Jo didn't believe him as that was clearly shown by the way she rolled her eyes. "I don't care if you don't believe me anymore I care about you _so _much. Now...Jo Marie Masterson, why did you come to visit me?"

Jo chewed her bottom lip. She nervously scratched her head, before telling him. "I...I kind of wanted to see you since I'm not going to for twenty five years. I wanted to tell you how I felt. Also how I'm going to be perfectly fine without you."

Danny smiled at her genuinely. "You are. You're such a strong girl, Jo." There was a pause between them. "And give that Rico a chance." Jo raised an eyebrow confused for a minute. Danny chuckled and continued talking. "He's got a thing for you and...You two would be cute together."

Jo was surprised and almost smiled at her old best friend. She took a deep breath and let herself give Danny the slightest smile. "Well, until twenty five years, Desai."

"Right back at you, Masterson." He winked at her. They paused for a moment before Jo hung up the phone and the guard escorted her out. He waved at her, before the guard took him back to his cell. He leaned back on his rough bed and smirked to himself. He was just too charming, wasn't he? No one could stay mad at that sociopathic freak.

* * *

**This is different...I'm not so proud of it, but I just thought it'd be cool to write about what would happen if Danny actually **_**did **_**kill Regina (which I don't think he did). And please remember to vote for Avan and Maddie for the Teen Choice Awards while you have time! Voting ends August 10th 2013.**


End file.
